The Fallen
If the first Transformers were Cybertron's disciples, then The Fallen is its Judas. At the dawn of time, he was Megatronus Prime, one of a brotherhood of vastly powerful beings dedicated to the well-being of their world. But The Fallen would gain his current moniker by turning against his brother Primes and his purpose to pursue his own ends. His frightening form is a metal cage for primal, burning forces of chaos, giving him the appearance of a living furnace. These cauldron-like forces purged him of what empathy and morality remained. The Fallen is immensely powerful. He commands mystic, entropic arts, and when at full strength he can un-make creation at his focused will. He is rarely defeated; at best he is contained, where he waits with eternal patience for the chance to unleash his dark powers once again. Though he has at times been imprisoned between dimensions, this rarely lasts. When his power is at its height The Fallen can open space bridges and travel between dimensions and realities at will. If there is any reprieve, it is that there is only one of him. Like his brothers, The Fallen is a multiversal singularity, meaning that in all of the vast multiverse, he has no alternate-universe doppelganger. He may appear different in different realities but that is merely surface, it is always the same singular force of eldritch evil beneath. In several realities he is the originator of the Decepticons, the catalyst that prompted Megatron to claim power for himself rather than the greater good. While the exact details of his past are complicated beyond the understanding of mortals, two things remain consistent: He is bad news, and he's on fire. Origins As explained in more detail in the appropriate sections below, The Fallen has been given different origin stories in several of the different continuities in which he has appeared. At first glance, these may seem to be in conflict, but they are simply another facet of his nature as a singularity. The Fallen and other beings of his type do not experience reality in the same manner as lesser, linear beings. With the complicated loops and twists of time and dimension, he is quite capable of possessing different origins in the different realities he enters and still remaining one singular entity. To paraphrase Walt Whitman: Does he contradict himself? Very well, then he contradicts himself. He is large. He contains multitudes. Fiction Mirasoltwins Transformers Series :Voice actor: Mirasoltwins (English) Nightslash2020 Transformers Series :Voice actor: Sicmetal74 (English) , eagc7 Transformers Series Eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion Series :Voice actor: eagc7 (English. Prologue, Transformers), TF2Optimus (English. Earth Protectors), Nightslash12345 (English. Earth Protectors), The Fallen Possed Thundercracker Severed Head in a Attempt for Comunicate With Frenzy, He tells to frenzy to Re-attach the Head, Frenzy Does and He is Electrified!, Frenzy tells who is this Voice, The Voice declares that he is THE FALLEN!, Later the Fallen Sarcophagus Teleports to Cybertron After Frenzy Gets Up, Fallen Tells Frenzy to Send Sideways and Boencrusher to Earth for find the Allspark and to revive Some of the Decepticons that have died Recently (expect for Incinerator and Rampage Drone #1) After Frenzy Revived The Dead Cons, Fallen Revelaed the Location of the Allspark and told them to use it for Revive Megatron and Later to free Him 1 Year Later Starscream and the decepticons went to retrive the allspark shard from a boy but the plan failed so Stasrcream Told the Fallen About the Failed Mission and that the Megatron Clone was Defeated, Fallen is Enraged, and tells him to return to the planet to retrivie the Shard and that Stockade will be sent to help him, Starscream Wonders why they need a Useless Shard, Fallen tells him that he will soon find out, Later Soundwave Reports that the Meagtron Clone is Alive both Fallen and Starscream are Surprised, Fallen then Tells Stasrcream that they need to free the clone too, Starscream dosent wan to free him sicne he wants to be thew new decepticon leader, but fallen tells him to do it!, Later Starscream returns to NEST And steals a Shard and Leaves earth, he returns to the Nemesis and reports to the fallen that he got the Shard, Fallen is Happy with the Results of the Mission, and tells Starscream to put the shard down and he will later tell Him, why the Shard is needed, hroever the Shard Fleis and makes contact with the Fallen Sarcophagus and it begisn to break, Stasrcream gets Scared and Thinks he killed the Fallen, Horever the fallen Survived and is freed! Relationships The Relationships that the character Have with Some Characters Toys Toys That Were Used for play the Character ''Universe (2008'') Ultra Class * Onslaught (Ultra, 2008) **''Accessories'': Shield : The large Universe version of Onslaught transforms into a six-wheeled SWAT assault truck with top-mounted twin cannons. When the button on his rotating turret is pressed, electronic lights flash and one hears either machine gun fire or a siren sound. A rubber tread on the vehicle's middle left tire activates a third sound effect of him causing extensive property damage on something unfortunate enough to get caught under his wheels. In robot mode, a riot shield can detach from the top of the turret and connect to Onslaught's left arm, while a button on Onslaught's right arm spring-deploys an arm-mounted weapon. The robot mode cheats somewhat, having a second tow-winch on his belt-buckle immediately below his vehicle hood, while the actual vehicle mode winch splits in two to form his shoulders. Interestingly enough, Onslaught on his own stands almost exactly as tall as the combined mode of the original Bruticus toy. :The Japanese TakaraTomy version of Onslaught was released in American Universe packaging as a USA Edition toy. He is redecoed to more closely resemble the colours of the original Onslaught toy and his appearance in the Generation 1 cartoon. :The first waves of Onslaughts gave only very brief clips of sound when that gimmick was activated; this was changed in the Japanese release and as a running change in the U.S. version, so that the gun and siren noises are now restored to their intended full lengths. : "MONZO 12782" is tampographed onto the front of the vehicle mode on both versions, a reference by Hasbro to the ever-helpful fan Monzo and his birthdate, December 7, 1982, or 12-7-82. :This mold was redecoed as Universe Hardhead and retooled as Timelines Clench. :An Costum Version of this Toy Was Used has The Fallen in Origins ''Revenge of the Fallen'' Voyager Class *'The Fallen' (Voyager, 2009) **''Japanese ID number:'' RD-10 :Part of wave two of Revenge of the Fallen Voyager Class figures, The Fallen transforms from a robot into a "Cybertronian Destroyer" mode. The robot mode features several "slide-out energy absorption panels" on his head and arms which can either be deployed or hidden. In addition to that Mech Alive feature, his feet are spring-actioned so that when the toy is not standing on a surface (in other words, in jet mode), the toes ball up together. Setting the robot back down on a flat surface will splay the toes open again. :There are rubbery connectors that attach his arms to his torso that increase accuracy to his visual portrayal in the live-action film, but this restricts his arm movement severely. :There are at least two features to the toy not addressed on his instructions: first, the panels over the robot's forearms, which can be moved forward to cover the hands in vehicle mode; secondly, curved spikes which are normally in line with the upper legs can be rotated to point forward. :This Toy was Used has the Fallen in Requiem Burger King *'The Fallen Flip-Out' (2009) :An embossed plastic Decepticon insignia, which flips up into a flat representation of The Fallen with some shoulder articulation. The Fallen, naturally, has flames behind him. :this toy was Used has the Fallen Sarcophagus in Earth Protectors Trivia *eagc7 Confirmed that the Fallen was Responsable for a Number of Extinction Events in the Eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion Series, Like the Ordovician Extinction, Devonian Extinction, Permian Extinction, Triassic Extinction and the Cretaceous Extinction in Attempts to Wipe All Life in the Planet Earth So he Could Harvest Earth Sun, eagc7 Hopes to Mention the Extinction events in one of his Series, He Aslo Revealed that Fallen Was Responsable for The Lake Toba supereruption Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticons Leaders Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Transformers Prologue Decepticons Category:Transformers Decepticons Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Decepticons